


Climb This Mountain Inside

by stiley



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiley/pseuds/stiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy can't fall asleep, so he finds comfort in the one person he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb This Mountain Inside

He can’t sleep. 

It’s not unusual; the hotel room is too quiet anyway. He’s used to the hustle and bustle of his crew late at night on the Sunny. 

Nami’s always talking to herself as she draws maps, Franky and Usopp are usually banging away on some new device and creation of theirs, and Brook is usually playing a melody up on deck before he fall asleep. Sanji’s usually cleaning up from dinner still, putting away dishes and clearing away any bits of leftovers that weren’t gobbled up.

Chopper is typically mixing up a new medicinal concoction, muttering about the best ways to make medicines easiest to take. And Zoro, well, he’s usually making plenty of noise up in the crows nest, practicing his sword techniques. 

Luffy isn’t a fan of hotels. He doesn’t like being separated from his crew this way. Even if they’re sharing rooms, it still feels strange to have a smaller amount of people sleeping in the same room as him. There are only two beds to a room, though, and most of the crew refuses to share beds. 

He rolls over to lay on his back and looks up. The ceilings cracked, and if he squinted, a little patch of white up there would look like one of Zoro’s swords. One for sure looks suspiciously like Sanji’s eyebrow, and another looks kind of like a lion, if he looks hard enough at it. 

Usually after a long day it’s easy to fall asleep, but that’s when he has a room to share. This time, though, he’s alone. They’d had enough cash for everyone to get separate rooms, and rest of the crew seemed ecstatic about it, so he hadn’t put up a fight. He knew he’d be lonely, but not this lonely.  

He pulls the blanket up. Then he pushes it down and kicks it off.

He can’t even get comfortable like this, not when the sheets all of a sudden feel too scratchy and itchy and cold, but also too hot, scorching on his skin.

He finally rolls out of bed and slips his sandals on.

It’s late, probably too late to be banging on someone’s door in the dead of night, but that doesn’t stop him from traipsing down the hallway to the room that he would rather spend the night in anyway.

It’s locked, he knows that much; the hotel room doors lock automatically when they shut. It’s a safety thing, Nami told him, last time he’d asked. He’d pouted about not being able to waltz into someone’s room unannounced and Sanji had laughed out loud, said, “Maybe that’s a good thing, for once.”

 He doesn’t even think about disturbing anyone when he raises his fist to pound on the door. It’s hardly a second later when the knob turns and the door swings open.

Zoro looks just as weary and exhausted as Luffy feels, and he feels his heart tug when he notices the dark bags under Zoro’s eyes. It’s been a long time since they’d gotten a decent amount of sleep, what with all of the navy ships pulling up out of nowhere.

They’d finally gotten a break for once, so they’re supposed to be relaxing, but Luffy feels the opposite of relaxed.

 “I can’t sleep.”

Zoro doesn’t object when he moves out of the way for Luffy to shuffle into the room, instead choosing to rest a hand on Luffy’s back to guide him towards the bed, “Come on.”

It’s been a while since they’ve done this, not since Water 7. Luffy crawls into the bed and Zoro after him. Zoro doesn’t complain when Luffy nestles up next to him, cuddling close. He just wraps an arm around Luffy to let him move in closer.

Luffy doesn’t waste time nuzzling up to Zoro, practically on top of him by now. The stress falls off his shoulders as Zoro rubs circles on his hips, and he relaxes in Zoro’s comforting hold.

Zoro cards his fingers through Luffy’s hair, murmuring quietly.

“Feel better now?”

Zoro asks, later on when Luffy’s calmed enough to close his eyes and let his breathing slow. He’s finally letting the exhaustion catch up to him, and he just nods sleepily in response.

“Good,” Zoro’s voice is smooth like honey, and it lulls him into a comfortable slumber, “Good."

 


End file.
